The rise and fall of a beautiful angel
by MizWildthing
Summary: Gabriella seems to be falling further and further into depression, who knew depression involved starving and throwing up. Will anyone help this angel rise TxG
1. The beginning of the end

Hi I am Gabriella Montez and this is my story

Hi I am Gabriella Montez and this is my story. I am currently packing all my stuff I need into boxes with one hand, why one hand you may ask because I have currently broken my right arm, in fact I only broke it last week. How you ask, well this is where I feel my life ends.

First off just to clear things up I am obviously like I said Gabriella Montez, I am 16 years old, I currently live in England in a small village, although that is all going to change soon. I am moving to America in a couple of days and was going to be a junior in an American school, with all the American clichés. The high school I am at has no clichés, we are all just friends. I am going to live with my god parents the Bolton's, no clue who they are I don't remember them. But it said in my parents wills if anything should happen to me I go to my god parents. Saying that I had no living relatives I knew off. (AN don't know what age you are in junior year in America I am English)

So anyway it all happened last Saturday, My parents Gina and Greg Montez and me were driving down a country lane to go to the supermarket to do the weekly shopping, The road had no lay-bys is that what you call them, no where to pull over for a few feet, when suddenly this lorry came tearing down the road heading straight for us. The last thing I heard before I slipped into unconsciousness was my parents telling me they loved me.

Next thing I knew I was waking up in a full of white, next thing I knew I was being discharged home with concussion and a broken arm. I was told to go home and pack my things because my mum and dad had both been killed by a drunk driver. I was told I would be leaving on Friday to go live with the Bolton's in America. Sounds like fun!!

Today was currently Thursday, I was nearly finished packing my things, and I had a few more things I could fit into my suitcases before I had to go. I could only fit so many reminders of my parents in my suitcases. I still hadn't told my friends anything all they knew was I was at hospital (I hadn't told them I was out yet I was still in shock) and that my parents were dead because it was sprawled all over the news. My friends had been round multiple times and rung and texts me but I never answered the door, called or text them back. All I did was sit, pack and bawl my eyes out.

I finished packing my last things up. I thought about eating something and then decided against it, truth was I hadn't eaten anything since I had been discharged from the hospital and that was on Monday. I just couldn't eat all the reminders that my parents were dead was haunting me. So I just didn't eat part of my way of dealing with the grief.

I sat on the sofa and turn on the TV, the news was on 'local girl survived from major crash on Saturday, parents killed on impact'. I turned the TV off and threw the remote at the TV. I ran to my room curled up on my bed and cried. I woke up the next morning a bit disorientated, realising I cried my self to sleep last night.

I grabbed all my suitcases, put them near the door with my passport and plane tickets on and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. I decided writing a letter to my friends would be easier than actually saying goodbye to them it would hurt less, cruel I know but both my parents are dead what the hell do you expect.

The letter went like this;

Dear Casey, Brittany, Grace, Katrina, Derek, Matt, Dan and Chris,

Sorry I am leaving you like this but it was the easiest way to do this, I am unfortunately leaving to go live in America with my god parents. I am fine I only having a slight concussion and a broken right arm. Hopefully you will still call me; maybe I could come and see you next summer. Remember I love you all. Please remember me because I will remember you all, as you are reading this letter I will be on my plane to America. Hope to see you soon,

Love Gabriella Montez

As Dan read this to the rest of their group, the girls were in tears and the boys were close to tears. The whole of their group treasured each other, they were all like brothers and sisters, all except Dan, him and Gabriella had been dating on and of since they were 13, Dan had always loved her but she never fully did, he just wasn't right, they didn't fit together perfectly like puzzle pieces in Gabriella's opinion, Dan thought otherwise. He thought they were a match made in heaven, he loved her. Dan was heartbroken.

As I stepped of the plane I grabbed a luggage cart and grabbed my suitcases, I looked around searching for a sign with my name on it. I continued searching around the terminal until I found a sign with my name on it. I walked towards the man in their early 40's late 30's. The woman with red hair, pretty, about 5ft 6 and kind looking. The man with slightly greying hair around 5ft 8, he had a strong build and sparkling blue eyes just like the woman.

'Are you the Bolton's' I asked timidly,

'Yes and my have you grown Ella' Mrs Bolton replied

'Thank you Mrs Bolton' I blushed

'Cassidy to you and this is my husband Jack, now let's go put your stuff in the car and let's get to your new house, just to warn you my son Troy may be home with his friends round.' Cassidy said

I nodded my head and followed Mr and Mrs Bolton to their car, Jack took my stuff and put it in the boot as I climbed into the backseat.

When we arrived at their house, I was amazed at the size of it. I was shown to my room by Mrs Bolton I put all my stuff down telling myself I would unpack it all later. I decided to look around the house I looked around all the room all the doors were open except one, I decided to leave that one alone, just in case their son was in there.

As I wandered I smelt a waft of food I travelled downstairs and went to the kitchen where Mrs Bolton was cooking what I guessed to be dinner.

'Dinner will be ready soon Gabriella, can you go and call troy in please, he is in the garden, just go through that door okay' Mrs Bolton told me. I nodded my head and went towards the doors, truth is I didn't want to eat and I still hadn't actually eaten anything since the accident and didn't want to. As my train of thoughts came to an end, I realized I was in their garden they had a huge patch of green grass then towards the back they had a swimming pool and a basket ball court, I was amazed I had never seen a garden this big before. A gruff voice stopped my train of thoughts.

'What are you doing in my garden' Said troy roughly, to describe troy I would say he was about six foot tall very strong muscular build, brown shaggy hair and tantalizing crystal blue eyes.

'I live here now, I am Gabriella Montez, my parents died in a car crash last week and I, unfortunately survived, I had no choice to live here it was in my parents will, sorry to ruin your life' I shouted at him tears running down my face, I ran inside past Mrs Bolton and up into my new bedroom, I locked the door and collapsed on my new bed. After a few minutes of wallowing I went to my balcony. (I had a balcony in my new room, I love it) I sighed as I stepped into the warm summer air.

Meanwhile troy was really confused, so this was the new person who would be living here, he presumed it would be a relative not some emotional girl whose parents had both died earlier that week. But the girl was beautiful though, a pretty Latino, chocolate eyes and skin to match, she was pretty but the emotion in her eyes was so powerful, you could see the grief, pain and everything.

Ok so my first chapter short I know but please review and tell me what you think about it five reviews before I put the next chapter up. There will be a lot more Troyella in the next chapter don't worry. Feel free to express your opinions but don't be too harsh and feel free to put in your ideas.


	2. Her only control

Authors Note I decided not to wait for 5 reviews because I got bored and wanted to write and post another chapter but this time I would like at least 2 reviews before I update

Authors Note I decided not to wait for 5 reviews because I got bored and wanted to write and post another chapter but this time I would like at least 2 reviews before I update.

Disclaimer: I own nothing plain and simple 

TroyellaTroyellaTroyellaTroyellaTroyellaTroyellaTroyellaTroyellaTroyella

At the dinner table all troy did was play with his food, he didn't mean to upset Gabriella. He just wonder who the hell the Latino beauty was. After leaving the table he went up to his room thinking about the girl in the room next door to his. Should he go apologize?

Troy got up off of his bed and went to the room next door to his; he stood outside her door contemplating what to do. After fighting the war in his head he softly knocked on the door, he heard a faint whisper say come in, so he slowly opened the door. Troy stood there with his head hung low.

'I'm sorry' he muttered.

Gabriella lifted her head up for her chocolate eyes to catch his electrifying blue ones, their breaths held in their throat for a moment.

'What did you say' Gabriella whispered darkly

'I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry, all my parents said was someone was coming to stay with us, I presumed it was a relative' troy muttered not happy with the way this conversation was going, he planned it out in his head, she would forgive him and they would go back to being, wait they were never anything but maybe, just maybe they could build a friendship.

'sorry to point out the obvious but I am not a relative, and the best part is you didn't even bat an eye lid to see who was coming to stay with you, now get out' She whispered softly, but strongly.

'I'm sorry' troy muttered again, his head stooping lower, he felt bad, yet he didn't even really know what he had done. But he guessed she was an emotional wreck at the moment with her parents dying and everything.

'I said GET OUT' she barked.

Troy walked out unhappy with the way that situation went, he had it all planned out and they would both be happy, well she would be happier to have a friend he supposed. As troy went to bed that night all he could think about was her, but he had a girlfriend he wasn't a cheater and didn't plan on being one, he was supposed to love sharpay, head cheerleader at east high, but all he could think about was Gabriella, but he presumed he was thinking about her because of the guilt he felt that he had made her cry.

As the week was coming to a close troy and Gabriella had managed to ignore each

Other all weekend, as Monday was coming closer all Gabriella could think about was; what would her new school be like, would she make any friends. She was feeling home sick that was for sure, she missed all her friends back home, she missed the place she knew and loved, the place where she was born, and the place where she had parents. At that thought she let out a heart wrenching sob and cried herself to sleep.

On Monday morning around half six gabby was woken by her alarm clock screeching, she put it on snooze and grabbed a towel she walked towards the bathroom, she got inside and stripped and got in the warm shower, thoughts from yesterday running through her head, she couldn't cry, she wouldn't, she had to be strong from know on.

As gabby got ready she realized she had still managed to avoid eating from the accident. Frankly she hated lying, but she just couldn't eat so whenever Mrs Bolton had asked if she was hungry she would just say she had already eaten. Troy found it a bit suspicious but never brought it up.

After changing into some form fitting jeans and a nice brown strapped t-shirt, she grabbed her coat and went outside ready to catch the bus. Before she could leave troy offered her a ride, as much as she hated him right now, she was freezing and a nice warm car appealed to her. (AN/ we'll just say troy has his licence already)

The ride to school was extremely quiet, neither of them talked. The pair of them just hoped to get to school. As troy pulled into the parking lot, he looked towards Gabriella, but looked away shortly afterwards. What was wrong with him he had a girlfriend, but yet he still wanted to unravel Gabriella, she was a mystery to him.

As Gabriella and troy walked to the front of the school they went separate ways. Troy went towards his basketball team, he was the captain of the basketball team, he greeted his three main friends. He had known his friends since kindergarten or nursery; they all grew up together all with a love of basketball, their passion for basketball kept them closer as friends.

There was Chad, he had glowing chocolate shin, he was around 5ft 9, he was a bit dumb and slow but you couldn't hate him, he was too funny to hate. And don't forget Chad had that loveable afro of his. Chad had hazelnut eyes that shone with mischievousness.

There was zeke Baylor, part of the basketball team. He had dark brown hair to match his complexion and sparkling hazel eyes. He had a big heart to match his personality. Zeke's special secret was that he loved to bake, not many people knew that.

Then there was Jason. He had Short black hair, with stunning green eyes. Jason acted quite dumb, but really he was pretty smart. Jason was the shy one of the group, he kept a lot more to himself, there were many things people didn't know about him, heck there were things I didn't know about him.

After greeting his friends, troy heard squealing coming closer, he looked down the hallway and saw this week's girlfriend coming towards him. To be honest he changed his girlfriend every week, last week it was Ashley, the week before that is was Lucy.

To describe his girlfriend he would say she was about 5ft6 without massive heels on, with heels on she was about 5ft8. Sharpay had bright blonde hair, un-natural of course. She was stick thin, not anorexic, just really thin. Sharpay was loud and normally spread gossip around. Really she was a bit of an airhead, of course she was bound to be like that, she was rich after all.

Basically because troy was the captain of the basketball team he was also basically the king of the school and he used it to his advantages. He could charm girls, control the boys to do whatever he wanted, he also managed to charm most of the teachers if he was in trouble, all except one, Mrs Darbus, his homeroom teacher. She was weird she wore eccentric clothing all in bright un-matching colours and she wore giant, thick rimmed glasses.

Meanwhile gabby was in the office collecting all the stuff she would need for the day. She had got her timetable and her books and was heading to home room

111, 112, 113, 114 ah she thought she had made it to homeroom on time to the right room. She sat down near the front, trying to go by unnoticed. As she looked around she saw troy at the back of the room, with a blonde bimbo sitting on his lap. (No offence to blondes).Gabby turned back around and tried to focus on something, anything that would get her mind of him.

As gabby was trying this Mrs Darbus flew into the room, telling the class to be quiet as everyone quietened down she took the register. After homeroom gabby had made two new friends, their names were taylor and Kelsi. She had found out taylor was the captain of the decathlon team, and Kelsi was the composer for the school musicals.

As Gabriella walked down the halls finding her next class, she hoped she wouldn't have many lessons with troy, damn he annoyed her so much, she wasn't entirely sure why, but it felt good to put the blame on some one else for awhile.

When arriving at English there sat troy, making out with the blonde bimbo, uggh it made her sick to the stomach. Gabriella decided she would wander round instead of sitting there watching them swap spit. As she wandered she felt her stomach rumble, she didn't need to eat, more of a case she didn't want to eat. So instead she found the nearest bathroom and purged, she never done it before and it didn't feel to nice but she would get use to it eventually. She felt fat, so of course there was going to be a next time. It was her only control at the moment, so she decided to control her weight.

Troyella Troyella Troyella Troyella Troyella Troyella Troyella Troyella Troyella

AN little cliff hanger there, sorry it was short still working on getting used to writing Troyella stories. Please click on the big purple button and review


	3. Anorexia and secret passions

Well I got 2 reviews so I am now posting another chapter I hope it is good

Well I got 2 reviews so I am now posting another chapter I hope it is good. Could I possibly get 5 reviews otherwise I won't post another chapter till there is 5. As much as I love your kind reviews I would like someone to give me some pointers on better writing and to point out if I made any mistakes

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot

As I sat in the bathroom doing the same I had done for the past few days, I was puking my guts up. Not because I was ill because my fingers just happened to glide down my throat. The past few days I had done it I had become addicted. One thing I definitely wasn't addicted to was troy-boy, I now call him troy-boy because he is a male slut, talk about play boy mansion. I don't know how many times I had heard him and the dog he calls a girlfriend at it. God it was repulsing, it just made me purge even worse. Although good thing was I had managed to avoid troy at school and successfully only Kelsi and Taylor knew I lived in the same house as him and they understood why after I had told them. Another good thing was somehow I had managed to avoid eating although I knew troy was getting suspicious, but hell who cares about troy. Another thing troy hadn't talked to me at home which I was glad about, there was just something that made me angry when I looked at him it made me want to snap at him.

Troy's POV

I sat in my room after my girlfriend sharpay had just left, I was seriously dumping her soon, god she had become so clingy and all she wanted to do was have sex all the time. Not that I didn't enjoy it but hey. As I sat in my room alone I got bored. I could do many things but I decided to do one thing that would entertain me, annoy Gabriella Montez. I decided to go see what gabby was doing. I walked next door to her room, the door was open. I walked in and leaned against the wall, seeing how long it would take her to notice I was here. She was just lying there on her bed, one ear phone in listening to music whilst doing homework.

Gabriella's POV

As I turned round I noticed the playboy standing against my wall a smirk evident on his face. As I thought I wondered how long he had been there, not that it mattered. I hated him all I wanted was him gone. He annoyed the life out of me. He was such a pain.

'What do you want' I asked icily

'Gabby, gabby, gabby, where is the sweet person my mum told me you were' troy taunted. A twinkle of mischievousness glowing in his perfect ocean blue eyes.

'She is here, I am sweet just not towards you, you male slut' I shouted in his face before backing away from his menacing eyes.

Troy laughed dryly at my comment.

'My my gabby whose a strong little girl' he said as he cornered me into the corner of my room 'Gabby I am not a slut, just an active hormonal teenager'. He told me as he inched even closer to me.

I laughed hoarsely 'is that your excuse' I replied, thinking of a way to escape from his strong, Muscle arms that were keeping me trapped in. I didn't know how much longer I could hold back from kissing him. It was so wrong thinking of that, he had a girlfriend and we were enemies. How wrong is it for enemies to want to kiss each other. I groaned on the inside, I had to escape. So I tried to duck under his arm and between his broad sculpted chest and the wall and escape, I caught his ocean blue eyes, they were full of anger and lust, why would they have lust in them.

As that last thought entered my head troy roughly pushed me to the wall his body covering mine, his lips crushing mine in a harsh way, I gasped in surprise thinking of a way to control the situation. As I gasped troy slipped his tongue in my mouth, searching every crevice in my mouth. As his tongue grazed mine I let out an involuntary moan. I felt like I was on cloud nine. As I battled his tongue for dominance, his hands slipped round my waist as mine creeped round his neck. As wrong as this was it felt so right, we were kissing, but yet we were supposedly enemies. This was wrong on so many levels. Levels even I couldn't comprehend. As I finished my PMsing I was slowing running out of air so When the need for air became necessary we both pulled apart, our breaths heavy and ragged.

I needed to think, I had to get away, as I pushed troy away I ran towards the bathroom. It was the only way I could relieve the stress. I locked the door and slid my fingers down my throat, bringing very little up since I still hadn't eaten. I wasn't happy nothing was coming out, I continued until I was pleased with that problem. I had lost like a stone in the two weeks I had been here, that hadn't surprised me but more needed to come off. As I flushed the toilets my mind went back to that earth shattering kiss me and troy had shared, as I grabbed my tooth brush and some toothpaste, I thought maybe me and troy could be together. It wasn't like he had a girlfriend, shit that was one detail she had forgot, she had just full on snogged troy and he had a girlfriend. His girlfriend was head cheerleader, imagine the things she could do to me. At that thought I rinsed my mouth and went downstairs and outside to think.

I HAD JUST KISSED SHARPAY EVANS BOYFRIEND AND THERE WAS A SPARK THERE AAHHHHH!!

Troy's POV

That was the best kiss I had ever experienced, I felt a spark I hope she felt it too. It was amazing but so wrong, I had a girlfriend although I didn't really like the blonde airhead, she was just another notch on my belt, but that kiss with Gabriella felt different. Good different, but she obviously didn't like it or realised I still had a girlfriend, because she ran off before I could do anything. I waited for my breathing to calm as I went to the bathroom to find it locked, I knocked guessing it was gabby in there.

'Ella are you in there' I whispered sweetly.

'mmhmm' she mumbled. Obviously she was leaning on the other side of the door, I slid down and sat this side

'I'm sorry, that kiss wasn't meant to happen, but it felt so right please agree with me' I said

'Your right it wasn't meant to happen' she replied my heart soared thinking she would agree with the last part ' and it will never happen again, you have a girlfriend and I have a new life to start to be who ever I want to be, I don't want to be Bolton's slag for a week then get dumped, plus you have a reputation to uphold' she harshly replied.

'Oh' I said 'I guess I will leave you then, I wanted more than a weeks relationship but I guess life is life' I said and walked of to my room, I thought she would agree, I mean she loved it. That was it game Bolton was on. It was my turn to tease Gabriella Montez she would never expect it. She was in for a big surprise when Monday came and my game would start. It was Thursday today, I would give her space till Sunday night and game Bolton would be a go.

Gabriella's POV

It hurt me to lie to him, but what was I supposed to say, I want to be Bolton's bitch for the week. I wanted a proper relationship not just one that would last for a week I wanted to be happy for years with the same guy, not just a sleazy week. I know I rejected him but it hurt me too, and it was the best for us. We couldn't be together he had a reputation and a girlfriend to keep. I would just have to ignore him from now on. I just never realized how hard that promise myself would be to keep.

Troyella Troyella Troyella Troyella Troyella Troyella Troyella Troyella Troyella

Sorry it was so short there I just thought I had to end it there it suited it, I also felt like leaving you with another cliff hanger not to be mean what do you think should happen next personally. Leave comments and please review


	4. Nurses and Doctors

AN/ sorry I haven't updated in so long, I have been really busy with my cheerleading group, we went to Telford for an international competition, so we had loads or extra practises before hand

AN/ sorry I haven't updated in so long, I have been really busy with my cheerleading group, we went to Telford for an international competition, so we had loads or extra practises before hand. Anyway thanx for the reviews I would like 2 reviews before I update this time. I hope you enjoy this chapter I hope it will be longer than the other chapters I have written any way lets get back to the story 'The rise and fall of a beautiful angel'

Troyella Troyella Troyella Troyella Troyella Troyella Troyella Troyella Troyella

Gabriella's POV

It has been like three weeks since I arrived in Albuquerque new Mexico, when I was eating I weighed a healthy eight and a half stone, but this three weeks I haven't been eating I have lost nearly two stone, I am really skinny now I can feel my ribs poking through my skin, but every time I look in the mirror I see a fat elephant and the mirror is what I trust. It is just my imagination telling me my ribs are sticking out. It is Sunday night, and troy hasn't tried anything since we kissed I was glad he hadn't tried anything but something must be up because whenever I looked over at troy he would smirk. One thing good happened though, troy and his Barbie sharpay broke up, she was crying her eyes out, but she knew his reputation, she should have expected it.

As Monday morning came Gabriella got up early and ready to go so she wouldn't have to get a lift to school, as she snuck out the door hoping to avoid the parentals she thought she could clear her head on the way to school.. Once out the door she breathed a sigh of relief she had left troy's parent a note saying she had left to walk to school. As Gabriella dawdled aimlessly she thought about everything, that being what had happened with troy, she didn't like him and wasn't falling for his charm, it was lust and only that nothing more she would get over it quickly, she hoped.

Troy's POV

As troy woke that morning he felt energized and ready to go. Plan Bolton was about to go into action. First step would be to tease her on the ride to school. But what he didn't know that she had already left so she could avoid him. Troy got ready and went downstairs to get breakfast, as he grabbed an apple of the table he noticed a note on the fridge, damn Gabriella had already left, so much for plan 1. He would just have to be twice as lustful at school that's what you get when you mess with Bolton, troy thought as he got into his car.

Gabriella's POV

Meanwhile Gabriella was at school talking to her new friends;

Taylor Mckessie, her skin was a chocolate colour similar to Chad's she was 5ft6 in height she had mesmerizing brazil coloured eyes that seemed to sparkle when she was happy. She was a beautiful girl and really skinny. Taylor is smart very smart she is part of the geek cliché, I was too. She is captain of the decathlon team.

Then there was Kelsi Neilson she was small at 5ft 5, she liked to stay hidden behind her glasses and hat. She was also really smart but was better known as the composer of the school musicals. She had sparkling green eyes that never seemed to fade.

As Gabi got to know these two girls a little more, she got a useful warning of them try and stay away from Bolton and his cronies as much as possible, they knew it would be hard since I lived in the same house as the boy but they said try and avoid him otherwise I would just be another notch on his bedpost, and dread to think how many there already are. She would have to see when he went out some time.

As the final bell went Gabriella told Kelsi and taylor she would see them in homeroom, she just needed to get some books out of her locker and then she would hed over to home room, gabi opened her locker and got her books, as she closed the door she turned around and found herself trap in the one persons arms she was just hoping she would avoid.

Troys POV

'Hello ella' troy purred in her ear.

Oh how his voice sent shiver down her spine, what was she thinking she hated him, she absolutely hated him, well she was supposed to, no, she definitely did.

Troy stood there smirking as she was having at battle in her head, step one complete confuse her. Now step two make her want more

Troy leant his head down and connected his lips with gabi's, the kiss started off soft and sensual and then gradually became more forceful. When the need for air became to great gabi and troy pulled apart.

'see you later ella' troy whispered and wondered down the hall to homeroom. Great she was flustered and now late to homeroom, and on top of that troy had just kissed her and messed with her head again.

Gabi made her way down the hall; she contemplated an excuse for being late but couldn't think of one, oh well. Gabi walked into homeroom as she did she looked at the clock, she was ten minutes late great detention would be fun.

'ah nice of you to grace us with your presence Miss Montez please take your seat and you will be joining Mr Bolton in detention tonight'. Mrs Darbus shouted wondering why both students happened to be late one looking proud and one looking rather flustered.

Gabi's POV

Gabriella went to her seat and sat down, great detention with Bolton that ought to be fun, all Gabriella hoped would be that he wouldn't hit on her again. She couldn't deal with that again. Not twice in one day, she sat through homeroom telling herself it was lust, she couldn't fall for Bolton, it just wasn't right. As they say opposites don't attract.

Bolton had left me alone so far, I had made it through the rest of the morning avoiding him by taking different ways to class or making sure I had someone with me at all times. Unfortunately I had no one with me now but it was lunch and everyone was in the cafeteria eating so I presumed nothing would happen. Oh yeah the reason I wasn't in the cafeteria eating was because; A) I didn't want to eat anything and B) I needed to get some books out of my locker for the afternoon lessons, three more to go then I get to go home, ugh three more lessons till I have to go home to Bolton. As I was walking down the hallway, I had this sudden feeling of dizziness come over me, it had been happening quite a lot lately all I had to do was walk it off. The dizziness got stronger and a splitting headache joined it. One last wave of dizziness came over me as everything went black.

Troy's POV

As I was walking down the hallway at lunch after speaking to my dad about basketball practises, I noticed gabi a bit further down the hallway. She seemed to be swaying a lot, I started walking faster to her to make sure she was alright. At the point her whole body went limp, I ran towards her and caught her just before she went crashing down to the floor. I was glad it was lunch no one had to witness it and start any rumours, trying to guess what was wrong with gabi.

I stood up with gabi and rushed to the nurses office. The nurse suspected she hadn't been eating or drinking enough and suggested I take her to the hospital. I grabbed a pass for me and gabi and went to the office with the passes and signed out. I ran outside and laid gabi on the back seats of my car. I climbed in the front and sped of to the hospital.

Once I arrived at the hospital I shouted for a doctor one came rushing over and told me to follow him. I ran along with him with Gabriella in my arms to a room covered in white, was anything in here ever colourful. I put gabi on the bed before more doctors came in and ushered me out. I was forced outside and told to go wait in the family room. Instead of going in the family room, I stepped outside and rang my parents telling them to get down to St Mary's hospital as soon as possible. After ringing my parents I went and sat in the family room waiting for some news on Gabriella.

As I sat in my own world, hoping my gabi was ok, wait did I just say my gabi, before I had time to work out what I thought my parents came rushing through the door.

'What happened is gabi ok' my mom asked.

'I don't know she just fainted in the hallway, the school nurse said to bring her here so I did' I replied

'Have you got any news on gabi yet' my dad wondered.

'Not yet the doctors are still in her room they haven't come out to say anything yet, I'm really worried ' I replied again.

'Us too son, we don't know what happened' my dad said in some attempt to comfort himself, me and my mom

My parents sat down as we all waited for any news on Gabriella. We must have been sitting for about two hours until a doctor came into the room to tell us what happened.

'Gabriella montez' the doctor asked

'Yes' we replied all standing up waiting to hear the news.

'ok we've found out what is wrong with Gabriella…………

Troyella Troyella Troyella Troyella Troyella Troyella Troyella Troyella Troyella

Sorry it couldn't be longer I wanted to leave it on a cliff hanger. I want at least two reviews please. I will update another chapter soon sorry for the long wait. Busy with cheerleading and having to go out with my friends.


	5. Embarassing problems

I have decided to update another chapter today because I felt mean leaving the very few readers waiting that long for updates I hoped you enjoyed the last chapter, I also hope you enjoy this chapter

I have decided to update another chapter today because I felt mean leaving the very few readers waiting that long for updates I hoped you enjoyed the last chapter, I also hope you enjoy this chapter.

Troyella Troyella Troyella Troyella Troyella Troyella Troyella Troyella Troyella

_Previously on the rise and fall of a beautiful angel_

_My parents sat down as we all waited for any news on Gabriella. We must have been sitting for about two hours until a doctor came into the room to tell us what happened._

'_Gabriella Montez' the doctor asked_

'_Yes' we replied all standing up waiting to hear the news._

'_Ok we've found out what is wrong with Gabriella…………_

Carrying on

'ok we've found out what is wrong with Gabriella, Gabriella seems to have severe bulimia, after reading her past notes we blame it on the stress of her parents dying and having to move here'. The doctor told us 'You may go in if you want'

'Thank-you and do you know how long until she is allowed out' my dad asked

'She is allowed out as soon as she will eat solids at her own will and that could take some time with all the stress recently' the doctor replied

'Thank-you' I mumbled before we all bustled into her room.

Troy's POV

We all went into her room she had a heart monitor attached to her, she had a bag tubing liquid food into her and another bag which was pumping fluid into her body. I felt so bad I probably caused most of this problem with my horrible welcome into our house, and from when I kissed her. I partly blamed myself for this mess, I just wished she would open her eyes and talk to us. The doctors said they gave her some medication to help her sleep through the day, so she wouldn't be waking up any time soon.

My parents went home a couple of hours after I convinced them to let me stay; I just wanted to be there to comfort her when she woke up. I had to convince the doctors to let me stay as well telling them I wouldn't get in their way, plus she still had her cast on her arm, what would have happened if she landed on her arm if I hadn't been there to catch her. So many things were running through my mind I just couldn't sleep. After a couple of hours of thinking I tried getting some sleep. I got to sleep around two in the morning.

The next morning I woke up at seven to make sure I was awake when Gabriella would wake up. I sat there waiting just hoping she would actually wake up. A few hours later, and a couple of nurses checking on Gabriella, she finally opened an eye.

Gabi's POV

'Troy' she mumbled

'I'm here, stay lying down, I'll go get the doctors, I'll be right back' troy replied going out the door. As soon as he closed the door he shouted for a doctor one came in and checked Gabriella saying troy would explain what happened, troy wanted to tell her, mainly because he felt partly to blame for it. The doctor left after making sure everything was ok.

'Troy why am I in the hospital' Gabi asked.

'Gabi' troy sighed 'you fainted yesterday in the hall'

'Oh' Gabi replied

'Do you want to know why you fainted' troy questioned. I just nodded my head. 'You haven't been eating anything and you've been puking your guts up, the doctors have said you have severe bulimia, they said it was to do with all the stress of your parents dying and you having to move', Troy said. 'I feel part of the stress was to do with my rude welcoming to our house and me kissing you' I carried on looking down. 'I'm sorry' was the last thing I said.

'Hey it was my choice to do this sure the stuff you did didn't help but it was mainly the fact that my parents are dead and I had to move half way across the world'. I replied.

'I'm going to help you get through this Ella, we'll get through this together, and we'll fight the disorder' I answered strongly

'Thanks troy' Gabi said.

After our little talk, I helped Gabi move forward on her bed and sat behind her and cuddled her from behind. It felt so right Gabi thought, what she didn't know was that troy was thinking the exact same thing.

A couple of hours later after my food and fluids were changed I was slowly drifting to sleep, but I wanted to stay up and talk with troy and try and sort things out between us and maybe tell him we could try and be a couple. After the last thought entered my mind I snuggled into troy and fell asleep, as much as I didn't want to sleep, I was so tired I just couldn't stay up any later; funny thing was it was only seven at night.

Troy's POV

I sat cuddling with gabby for the past couple of hours making small talk. It was so cute watching gabby trying to stay awake, the cute little way her eyes drooped and then opened again, my smile just got bigger every time she done it. There was also the cute little way she yawned as well, she was so cute. And how many times did I just say cute in the last few sentences. My smile got even bigger as she snuggled into my chest, as she did I wrapped my arms around her trying to suppress my yawn, I had very little sleep last night in that uncomfortable plastic chair. With that last thought I drifted to sleep.

No one's POV

Mr and Mrs Bolton walked into the hospital around half seven that night hoping to speak to gabby and troy. As they walked in they were surprised to see gabby and troy snuggling with each other on gabby's bed. Mrs Bolton thought they looked so cute, so she got out her phone and started taking pictures of both of them snuggling and sleeping. Mrs Bolton laid there spare clothes out on the chair beside the bed for them.

They had excused troy from school for the rest of the week so he could look after Gabriella, they couldn't look after her because they couldn't get out of work on such short notice, but they decided troy was old enough and mature enough to look after gabby. They looked at their son proud; he was looking after Gabriella like a boyfriend would look after their girlfriend. They would make such a cute couple. As the Bolton's left quietly, turning the light out as they went, the only thought going through their mind was that they hoped gabby would make a full and complete recovery.

Troy's POV

The next morning troy woke up; he had received a phone call from his parents saying he could look after gabby this week, so he was excused from school. After the phone call from his parents troy looked down, he smiled at the sight of Gabriella sleeping peacefully in his arms. It was ten o'clock in the morning. Troy quickly text all of his friends and told them he wasn't coming in to school for the rest of the week. Today was Wednesday; the third day gabby had been in hospital.

Gabi's POV

As I woke up I found two crystal orbs staring back at me. It felt good to wake up and see troy in the morning.

'Morning troy' I whispered

'Morning Bella Ella feeling better?' troy asked

'Much better' I said 'Troy I really need a shower but have a problem'

'What problem' troy asked. I lifted my cast up to show him, his mouth formed an 0 shape.

'Your mum normally helped me shower because I haven't got a cover for my cast' she replied. 'I might need your help' she looked down embarrassed.

Troy's POV

I lifted her chin up to look at me 'I'll get our swim suits and help you wash okay?' I asked. She nodded. 'I'll be back ASAP okay'. Again she nodded I slid out from behind her and re-adjusted her so she was comfy and waved before walking out the door.

I ran out to my car and drove home I grabbed a couple of towels our swimming suits and a bag to wrap round her arm to make sure it didn't get wetter. After grabbing all the stuff, I headed back to my truck and drove back to the hospital. I got a nurse to come and take all her needles and everything out so she could shower. After doing that I let her go into the bathroom to change. After she was changed I switched with her and got changed I came out and wrapped the plastic bag around her arm in attempt to keep the cast dry. If the cast got wet it would shrink and that would be bad. After wrapping a plastic bag around her arm we both went into the bathroom. I turned the shower on made sure it was the right temperature, and then we both stepped under it.

I helped gabby wash her body and made sure her arm was out to the side where it wouldn't get wet. After washing her body I tilted her head back to get her hair wet, after wetting it I massaged shampoo into her hair. When I had finished massing it in I told her to keep her eyes closed. When I had finished washing it out for her, I wrapped a towel round her body and one round her hair before I got in the shower and washed my body. After I finished I wrapped a towel round me and started to dry gabby then got her spare clothes for her and let her change. When she was finished I went in the bathroom and changed.

As I came back in the room I spotted gabby sitting up in the bed. I smiled and walked over.

'I'm so hungry' she moaned.

'Let me go get the nurse to go get you some food' I said, as I said this I noticed Ella shiver 'Hey what's wrong'

'Can't I just have the drip put back in please' she begged on the verge of tears she didn't know if she could face eating something, she felt bad enough being hungry, she preferred the drip. She didn't actually have to eat with the drip; it was just pumped into her stomach.

'I don't know let me ask the doctor'.

I walked out of the room in search of Mr Jones's office. I knocked then walked in when he said I could. We discussed taking steps with this gently because of the emotional pain behind the disorder. He said it was a big step that she admitted that she was hungry. We discussed what we would do. So after discussing with each other what we should do, we both agreed on something and walked to Ella's room to tell her the decision.

Troyella Troyella Troyella Troyella Troyella Troyella Troyella Troyella Troyella

My longest chapter so far I would like at least one review for this chapter two would be nice review and tell me what you think their decision is and what I should improve.


	6. The Truth

Ok another chapter here, I don't know if I am going to continue this story because from the reviews there are only two people who have read this story

Ok another chapter here, I don't know if I am going to continue this story because from the reviews there are only two people who have read this story. So I would like to greatly thank MrsNicolasJonas27 and vona1212 for their reviews. Also I would like to thank Crazykenpogirl for urging me to write another chapter.

Ok disclaimer: I own nothing. Now on with the story

Troyella Troyella Troyella Troyella Troyella Troyella Troyella Troyella Troyella

Troy's POV

After discussing with the doctor what we were going to do I went back into Ella's room. I told her the doctor was going to be coming soon, to tell her what was going to happen. We both sat there in silence, Ella on the bed and me sitting on the plastic chair. After waiting ten minutes I heard a loud grumble. I looked up at Ella, she was looking down blushing.

'Sorry' Ella mumbled 'I'm hungry when is the doctor coming?' she asked

'He said he just had to sort out a few things with your nurses, then he was coming' as troy finished his sentence the doctor walked in.

'Hello Gabriella' the doctor said walking in the room.

'Hi' I mumbled. I hated being here it felt like I was being babied.

'Well we have decided you can stay on the drip for a week, but each day the amount of food in the drip will get less and less, this means that we will be making you drink more and try to get you to eat again'. The doctor said well more like ordered. 'And you will be seeing a psychiatrist everyday whilst you are in the hospital, it will help believe it or not'

Gabriella's POV

I looked down crazy and depressed people went to see psychiatrists, there was nothing wrong with me, well apart from being fat. Well the doctors say it is from being bulimic, but I think it is all the fat on my heart that caused me to faint. I couldn't believe I had to see a psychiatrist, I mean yer my parents died, but I was over that, I was trying to get on with my new life. My parents would always be a part of me but I needed to move on so I did. Ha they also thought I would eat something, tough luck. To try and get me to eat would be like getting an obese person to stop eating.

Troy's POV

I looked at Gabriella I knew that look she was calling herself fat again, she was doubting herself, doubting she needed to see a psychiatrist, doubted there was anything wrong with her. The doctor walked out of the room after updating her notes. I got up and sat on Gabi's bed and put two fingers under her chin, before I could get her to look at me she jerked her head away from me.

'Hey, Hey, Gabi look at me' I said softly.

'No you're on his side' she muttered.

'What do you mean' I asked her.

'YOU THINK I AM BULIMIC WHEN I AM FAT' she shouted then broke down crying.

I picked Gabi up and cradled her in my lap stroking her hair and waited till she calmed down to speak again. 'Gabi you are critically ill in a sense, you are killing yourself by starving your body of any food' I whispered in her ear. Gabi sobbed even harder when I said that I hated making her cry but she had to know the truth.

'Are you sure?' She whimpered

'Mmmhhhmmmm' I mumbled. I then had an idea; I took my phone out of my bag.

'Stand up' I told her. She looked at me confused. I motioned for her to get up so she did. Once she was off I went to take off her top. She looked at me confused. I sent her a look that said 'trust me'. She nodded I took off her top for her, obviously she was wearing a bra still, which was just like a bikini top but she still blushed. I stood back and took a couple of pictures of her on my phone. After I finished I put her top back on for her, then picked her up and let her sit on me on the bed. I showed her the pictures on my phone I just took.

Gabi gasped as she whispered 'is that really me'. I nodded at her. Gabi broke down crying again, I wrapped my arms around. It was simple but effective, it showed her what she was really doing to her body. About ten minutes after that a nurse came in and put all her wires and tubes back in. The nurse had told us the psychiatrist was coming in about an hour then after that she would have to drink something other than water, to try and help her get over her disorder, taking baby steps each time, to eventually progress into something big, the big thing being Gabi eating again.

As we sat on the bed waiting for the psychiatrist to come, we just sat in a comfortable silence. We both sat contemplating something to say but nothing really came to mind.

'T-bear' Gabi said catching my attention smiling cheekily at the nick name she had come up with.

'Yes Bella Ella' I replied.

'Do you think maybe we could you know' she nervously rambled.

'Ella' I said trying to catch her attention as she rambled on 'ELLA' I said a little louder, Gabi looked up at me with an embarrassed smile on her face. 'We can go out, I mean if that's what you want'

'I would love to' Gabs replied 'Of course if you asked me properly' She said sending a cheeky smile my way.

I put Gabriella on her bed so she was now sitting by herself. I know got on one knee dramatically asking 'Oh Gabriella Montez will you be my Girlfriend' I looked up into her eyes and grabbed on to her hand careful to avoid the canula, you know the thing they put in to attach the fluids to.

'Yes but only if you're my boyfriend' She retorted.

'Why of course I will be your wonderful boyfriend' I said getting up and kissing her on the lips. I picked Gabi up again careful to avoid the tubes and wires. We sat there snuggling for the rest of the hour before the psychiatrist came. It felt so right snuggled up to Gabi, we were a proper, official couple now. As we talked about school and wondered how much catching up we had to do the psychiatrist came waltzing in the room.

'Hi Gabriella I am your psychiatrist Mrs Jackson or you can call me Maggie' Mrs Jackson pronounced clearly proud about who she was.

'I'm Gabriella obviously and ermm is it alright if troy stays with me' I said looking nervously as troy who squeezed my hand in support.

Mrs Jackson looked behind Gabriella to see a boy who looked her age snuggled up to Gabriella and offering support.

'He can stay if he wants but that means you not only have to tell me but troy your personal feelings and what happened' Mrs Jackson said

'That's fine' Gabi replied. The minutes went by with Mrs Jackson asking simple question about what Gabi's life was like back in England how she was adjusting to living in America, how her new family life was and what her old family life was like, asked her about her old friends and asked about her new friends, then came the dreaded question 'What happened that Saturday'. To my amazement she looked at me as if telling me would make all her fears go away. She looked me in the eyes as she re-told the story of what happened that Saturday that cause all her pain and distress.

'_Well it was just like any other Saturday with the family, First we would clean the house ready for the following week and for the sleepover that should have been happening that night. It was my turn to host it, so after going through the cupboards and making a shopping list of what was wanted and needed, we left and got in the car to start the journey to the supermarket. We were driving down one of the country lanes that would after about ten minutes lead onto a main road and then we would be on our way to ASDA (ASDA is a shop in England). So we were driving down the country lane at the speed limit, which was thirty MPH, there were no lay-bys, no where to pull over for a couple of feet. Out of nowhere there was this lorry headed straight for us, it must have been going sixty at least, but it was still way over the speed limit. My parents turned round, I presumed it was so they wouldn't get hurt, but it wasn't. They both turned round and said they loved me before everything suddenly went black. The next day I woke up in hospital and, then the next thing I knew I was being discharged with minor concussion and a broken arm. The doctors told me to go home and pack because I would be going to live in America and I would be on my plane there on Friday. _

'So basically that is it' I said with tears rolling down my cheeks, struggling to control the on going waterfall. So instead I buried my head into the little dip between his shoulder and his neck, I breathed in a lung full of his scent hoping it would calm me down, and it did.

'Ok that's all for now I'll see you tomorrow bye Gabriella' the psychiatrist said as she walked out the door. I held Gabi closer as she controlled her breathing, she had another challenge to overcome first and that was drinking something other than water in large amounts. That could be a challenge, I think she was determined not to eat or drink so it could be interesting. A couple of minutes after Gabi had calmed down completely another doctor came in the room with a tray full of different liquids. He pulled out a little table that went over the bed and placed the tray on their.

'Ok Gabi we have a variety of different liquids here, they are all labelled, there is flavoured water, sugarless orange squash, Pure apple juice, pure orange juice, cranberry juice, Sugarless cola fizzy and sugar filled fizzy. You get to pick which on you have but you at least have to have about 50mls of two different things' the doctor said.

Gabi looked at them all disinterested, she did not want to do this.

'Come on Gabi take a little sip' I urged on. She picked up the sugarless orange juice less than impressed.

'Go on Gabi take a sip, do it for me please' I whispered into her ear trying to encourage her on. She put the cup up to her mouth and took a little sip. 'Keep going Brie, you know you can do it'. She smiled over at me for the new nickname.

Gabi's POV

Troy was being so supportive it just made me want to cry because I was trying so hard, it was difficult to drink it, I had only enough water normally to keep my mouth from going dry. I put the cup up to my lips and took another little sip. I let the sweet taste of orange stay in my mouth savouring the taste before attempting to swallow it, I nearly gagged at the feeling of drinking something other than water, and I had an IV drip so why did I need to drink. I felt my hand being nudged it was troy, I smiled at him, he had taken the cup out of my hand and was guiding it to my mouth, once it was at my mouth he tilted it slightly and I took a mouth full, to try and prove to troy I could do it. Troy rubbed the back of my neck as I swallowed it then he rubbed down my back telling me I was doing great. I turned and gave him a little peck on the lips then Blushed remembering the doctors were in the room. Troy lifted the cup up again and I noticed how little was left in it now, I swallowed the last bit as a big smile reached my face, I had done it I had drank 50mls of juice. Troy put the empty cup on the tray then wrapped his arms round me and gave me a big bear hug in congratulations.

Ok so I had drunk one cup I just had to drink another one, I also had to pick which one, I decided to pick flavoured water, I had always liked flavoured water. As I pulled the cup up to my mouth I really needed to puke, I pulled all the tubes and wires of, it didn't hurt because I just disconnected them from the canula. I pulled the heart monitor thing off of my finger and went racing towards the bathroom. Troy right at my heels as I got to the toilet I puked, I felt my insides wrenching as troy held my hair back rubbing soothing circles on my back. After I finished puking I staggered to the sink and washed out my mouth then went and leaned on troy as I felt that I couldn't hold myself up much longer, troy got the message and picked me up, he put me on the side of his hip as I snuggled into him.

'Gabi look at me' troy insisted. I looked at him and troy gasped before sprinting back in the room. He called the doctors over to me as he looked at me with a pale look on his face. What's wrong I tried to say but I felt my mouth swelling. The doctors asked if I was allergic to orange juice, I wrote to them on a piece of paper saying that was the first time I had had orange juice. They said I must have been allergic to it. After giving me some medicine to help with the swelling and red blobs that came up on my skin, the doctors left, but they still kept their tray here. I asked troy to come snuggle with me because I was tired and wanted to sleep. Troy happily agreed and came and snuggled with me. We both fell asleep moments later.

I woke up later on in the afternoon to notice the tray was still there, I sat up as best I could with Troy's arms around me. I reached for the cola fizzy, making sure to avoid the pure orange juice. I picked the cup up I forgot how fizzy tasted I hadn't had it in weeks. I brought the cup up to my face and took a little sip, it tasted really good, I took another sip, happy to enjoy the sweet taste of something fizzy. I was somewhat unhappy as the drink finished too quickly, I wanted more. I pressed my buzzer on the side of the bed, buzzing for the doctor.

The Doctors POV

'Hello Gabi how may I help you?' the doctor asked waltzing in the room.

I hanged my head shyly 'Can I have some more coke please?' I asked blushing. The doctor came over and looked in the cup noticing it was empty.

'Did you drink all that by yourself?' he asked.

'Is that good or bad?' I asked.

'Good that's marvellous well done, are you sure you want some more' I nodded 'well if you insist, I will be back in a moment' The doctor walked out the room with a big smile on his face, she was a quick learner, he wondered what had her so set on doing so well, he guessed it was that boy ermm, troy that was his name, he noticed the loving glances he sent to Gabi and the support he offered, maybe she would be over this quicker than expected. I walked back into the room and noticed Gabi smiling at troy and stroking his hair out of his face. I coughed to get her attention then handed her the coke. I made sure all her wires and tubes were connected before I left the room.

Gabi's POV

I put the coke bottle on the tray and poured a little bit into my cup, I sat there just sipping on it. After I had finished my cup poured some more in, again I drank that cup and then sat there fidgeting, I had this sudden energy rush that I hadn't felt in weeks, I needed to go run around. I fidgeted in troy's arms until I got out of them, bless him he was still asleep. I buzzed for the doctor to come.

'Hello again Gabi how can I help?' The doctor questioned.

'Is there a gym or somewhere I could run around?' I asked trying hard to sit still whilst I had this much energy.

'Aaah sudden rush of energy that you haven't felt in weeks?' he asked reading my mind. I nodded my head at his question. 'come with me and I will take you there, let me just page your nurse to come take your wires out'

'Troy' I said nudging him awake. 'humph' he said waking up and looking at me. 'wake up we are going to the gym, come on get up' I said shoving him harder to wake him up.

'I'm up, I'm up' troy said getting up of the bed and slipping his shoes on 'Piggy back my dear?' troy asked in a really bad fake English accent.

'why of course' I replied in the same accent then jumped on his back. The doctor smiled at the pair and how close they seemed to be. His guess was they had been going out for weeks, but really they only started going out a couple of hours ago. The doctor led them to the gym where he sat in the corner to keep an eye on Gabi. The pair were running round testing all the machines, they both got on the running machines and tested how fast they could go before falling flat on their faces. The pair got of the machines, they had spent about thirty minutes in the gym.

'Troy I don't feel so good' Gabi moaned swaying over to troy to rest on him. Just as Gabi reached troy she fainted.

'GABI' Troy shouted catching her in his arms

Troyella Troyella Troyella Troyella Troyella Troyella Troyella Troyella Troyella

SO what did you think of this chapter by the way I would like two reviews this time. What do you think happened to Gabi. Oh and this is my longest chapter so far seven and a bit pages on word. Please review I will update sooner


	7. Influenza

O

O.k. I have decided to write another chapter. **I am still not sure if I am going to continue this story though.** Hope you enjoy the chapter please review. Ok I would like to thank VanessaGirl123 for her review. I would also like to thank Crazykenpogirl for her review and urging me to write another chapter. So here goes this chapter thanks to Crazykenpogirl

Disclaimer: I own nothing nada zip zilch

Troyella Troyella Troyella Troyella Troyella Troyella Troyella Troyella

_Last time on The rise and fall of a beautiful angel we found out what would be done about gabby's bulimia, Gabby happily drank some orange juice and then we found out she was badly allergic to it. After falling asleep gabby had woke up and drank some coke then asked for some more, after drinking the coke she and troy went into the gym. After being in the gym for about half an hour gabby fainted. CONTINUING ON._

Troy ran with Gabi back into Gabi's hospital room. He placed her on the bed with the doctor walking behind him, troy was a little worried why the doctor wasn't rushing. Troy placed Gabi on the bed and waited for the doctor to arrive. Troy sat patiently whilst the doctor re-attached all her tubes and wires.

'What's wrong with Ella' he asked

'Nothing really'

'WHAT do you mean nothing she fainted!!'

'Well troy Gabi is bulimic the limited amount of food and water she has had lately is not enough to power her body, I was expecting her to faint, it normally happens to anorexic and bulimic people' the doctor explained.

I felt a lot more relived after the doctor said this, it made me feel a lot better knowing there wasn't another problem to deal with, Gabi will just have to eat more if she wants to continue to do exercise. Well at the moment drink more. That's when I spotted a bottle of coke half empty on the tray, I looked closer at the tray another cup was empty, it was the one which had the cola in. Aaah that would explain her energy buzz. I sat silently waiting for Gabi to reawaken. After waiting for a few minutes I left a note saying I had gone to the cafeteria to get some food. I walked out of the room and closed the door gently. I made my way to the cafeteria and looked at the clock. It would have been about half an hour since school got out, with the last thought I grabbed some food and sat down to eat. After eating I grabbed Gabi some drinks like; Water, 7UP, Dr Pepper, Coca cola, oasis and a strawberry and raspberry Smoothie. I checked the time I had been forty-five minutes, I made my way back to Gabi's room with the drinks in a bag in my hand.

As I was walking down the corridor I heard squealing, I picked up my pace and ran towards Gabi's room. When I entered I saw two girls hugging Gabi squealing with her. When they pulled back I cleared my throat.

'Hey troy back already' Gabby asked me.

'Yep' I replied 'Hey Kelsi and taylor'.

'Hi' they replied brightly.

'Not to be rude but how did you find out Gabi was in the hospital' I asked.

'Well we went round to see Gabi at your house and she wasn't there, but your parents were and they said gabs was in hospital, so we came here about forty minutes ago' they told me 'Don't worry we won't tell anyone' I looked at them confused and shot a look at Gabi she sent me an innocent smile. 'Gabs told us the real reason why she is in here and that you two were dating' Taylor told me as all three of them started squealing again. I covered my ears trying to protect them from damage, after they stop screaming I uncovered my ears.

'SO that explains all the screaming I could here at the bottom of the corridor'. Kelsi, Taylor and Gabi looked at me and blushed 'Oh and Gabi I got you some more drinks'. I told her passing them over. We were all sitting talking when the doctor came in and told us it was time for Gabi to drink something. I told the doctor I had bought some drinks as well as the same choices Gabi had at lunch. While the doctor was sorting the drinks out, I spoke to Kelsi and Taylor explaining to them what was happening and asked them to stay in the room to support her.

Gabi picked up the 7up apprehensively, she remembered what she did earlier, she had drunk like three cups of fizzy. She had drunk way too much but her brain was in lovey dovey mode over troy, she hadn't processed what she was doing. But now, yer now she was aware of what she was doing.

'Gabby after the progress at lunch I want you to drink at least three cup fulls of different liquids' the doctor stated. Damn Gabi thought, there went her plan to not drink much. I hastily lifted the 7up to my lips, I looked around, troy was sat behind me stroking my back, Kelsi was holding my left hand and Taylor was rubbing my leg in a comforting way, I had all these people here supporting me, I had to do it. If not for me for them. I shakily brought the cup up to my mouth and took a sip, unlike the sweet taste of fizzy I tasted earlier, all I could feel was the burning of my throat, my body was telling me not to do this along with my brain. My heart was telling me to continue, that it would get better from here. Troy once again took my cup and gently put it up to my lips I parted them slightly as he poured the fizzy in.

'Thanks' I whispered as I kissed him on the lips. I pulled back and turned round as troy pulled the cup back up and I sipped some more, we done this repeatedly until I had finished one cup of 7up.

'The quicker you do this Ella Bella the quicker we can go into the gym again' Troy whispered in my ear. That gave me a great idea, if I went into the gym after every meal, well every time I had to drink something I could just go to the gym and work it off. I smiled to myself, what a perfect idea. I shot a smile at troy the grabbed the Dr Pepper and down it then done the same with the oasis.

'Can we go to the gym now' I asked smiling innocently at the doctor.

'Gabi I am not stupid the more you want to exercise the more we will make you drink and eat, I have dealed with many cases of anorexia and bulimia, I know every scheme in the book' The doctor told me before briskly walking out the room. I looked down as tears filled my eyes.

'Oh Bella why did you think that?' Troy asked whilst lifting my chin up

I looked at troy with watery eyes 'I guess it still hasn't sunk in yet they I really have severe bulimia, I mean I was so used to just not eating and drinking only enough to keep me hydrated, It feels weird to do this again' I whispered. Troy, Taylor and Kelsi all bundled on top of me careful to avoid my wires and hugged me tightly. As we were hugging we heard a voice clear at the door. We all pulled apart.

'Hey Mr I mean Lucille and Jack' I said.

'How are you feeling Gabi?' the Bolton's asked.

'A little scared but apart from that fine' I replied answering their question.

'Good to hear, apparently you are drinking again' they smiled at me proudly. I nodded my head and picked up the bottle of oasis and poured some in the cup and drank a little.

'Oh Gabi we are so proud of you' Mrs Bolton said wiping a few tears as she came and hugged me, Mr Bolton joined in on the hug to.

'Aaaw mum not the water works already you're so embarrassing' Troy moaned. The rest of us laughed after we had calmed down Kelsi and Taylor left to get some sleep promising they would be coming back soon, Mr and Mrs Bolton left shortly after saying they had work in the morning but promised to come back soon.

'I can't believe how long this day has been' troy complained.

'Yeah yeah whatever ever troy, lets just go to sleep' I muttered tired. And with that I fell asleep in troy's arms.

The next day I woke up to a nauseating feeling in my stomach, I felt like my insides were about to come up. I pushed troy trying to wake him up but the muscles in my arms hurt. I blew softly on troy's face to wake him up. Troy woke up from the cold feeling on his face and saw Bella blowing on her face before she detached herself from the wires and running to the bathroom I followed her as I watched her puke her guts up. I rubbed her back soothingly attempting to comfort her whilst she was puking. After she was done she collapsed to the floor, I flushed the toilet then picked her up. As soon as we reached her bed I pressed the button on the side of the wall to get the doctor. The doctor came into the room.

'Doctor something is wrong with gabby, she's really weak and she just threw up really bad' Troy said worried

'Gabi what hurts' the doctor asked gently.

'My muscles hurt and my chest it hurts to breathe' Gabi moaned.

'Gabi seems to have contracted the flu' the doctor stated.

'How did she get the flu in a hospital?' troy asked.

'She may have already had it in her body, it can take time to develop sometimes'. The doctor stated. Next thing I knew two nurses came in, one gave Gabi some pain medicine and the other put an oxygen mask on to help her. After the doctor explaining Gabi would just be tube fed until she was able to breathe without getting chest pains and, saying she wouldn't have counselling until she was completely better because it would drain to much of her energy.

After that I just watched Gabi sleep peacefully, she looked like such an angel. I sat in the chair by her bed just watching her chest rise and fall. After a couple of hours I went to get something to eat because it was now near lunch time, I hadn't eaten anything today because I was watching Gabi after watching Gabi I left a note saying I had gone to get something to eat.

I left Gabi sleeping peaceful as I went and got a sandwich, a packet of crisps and a bottle of water. After getting what I wanted I headed back to the room. I sat and watched Gabi sleep as I slowly ate on my sandwich. I saw Gabi stir and went to the side of her be, she opened her eyes and took off her oxygen mask.

'Morning handsome' Gabi whispered.

I stroked her hair before saying 'More like good afternoon'. She smiled sheepishly at me as I kissed her on her forehead and told her to rest. Gabi put her oxygen mask back on then lay back down . I grabbed my food and sat on the corner of her bed to keep an eye on her. I had finished my sandwich and opened my crisps, Gabi waved her hand towards my crisps as she took her oxygen mask off.

'Can I have a crisp?' Gabi asked

I was shocked to say the least I didn't think she would want to touch real food let alone eat it. I handed over a ready salted crisp to Gabi. I sat and watched her puzzled as she licked the crisp as if eating it was wrong but tasting the flavour was alright. I pressed the button for the doctor and motioned for him to come in with my head. He sat down on the other side of the bed as Gabi sat there licking the same crisp.

'Well done Gabi' said the doctor as Gabi jumped not realising the doctor was there. She smiled at him as she finished licking the crisp and put it down on the table when she was done.

'So Gabi do you want to try to eat something small' Gabi shook her head.

'I was just tasting the flavour' Gabi said blissfully unaware she had just taken another step forward.

'Well Gabi you just took another step forward in your challenge without any help, oh yes before I go try not to drink big amounts because when you have the flu everything is more likely to come back out the way it went in, and the IV drip is still in so you won't get de-hydrated' The doctor congratulated and explained. Gabi sent him a nod as the doctor went out the room. Gabi lay back down and put her oxygen mask on and went back to sleep.

A few hours later Gabi reawakened, she pulled her oxygen mask off and starting asking me questions, I asked her some back as we got to know each other better. We chatted some more and eventually I edged my way closer to her then ended up with Gabi snuggled into me. Everything felt write when she was in my arms, funny thing was I had been dating her for hardly two days. I felt Gabi snuggle into me as I thought about it, I let a goofy smile reach my face. I had treated her like dirt and like a play toy and yet here I was as her boyfriend, how lucky was I? With that thought I went to sleep for the night.

Mr and Mrs Bolton walked in to see gabby in a worse state than yesterday, but contentedly snuggled up to troy, it was so sweet. The Bolton's went to find the doctor and found out what happened. They then went back in the room and placed the hold all down on the floor, they wrote a note to troy and Gabriella saying:

Dear Troy/Gabi

We came in last night to find you both asleep so we left you be. We left you a black hold all, the black hold all contains, Toothbrushes, toothpaste, swimming costumes, towels, food, drink, enough clothes to last you a week, shampoo, shower gel, flannels, soap and all the other essentials you will need.

After writing the note Lucille and jack left both smiling, they were so destined for each other.

Troyella Troyella Troyella Troyella Troyella Troyella Troyella Troyella

OK so another chapter done. Tell me what you think in a review **again like I said I am not sure whether I am going to continue the story, it's up to you.**


	8. discontinued

Disclaimer: I own nothing

I am sorry to everyone who read 'the rise and fall of a beautiful angel' I am now discontinuing this story, I will delete it and focus on my older man. I am going to re-write this story later on and write it using the same story line but attack it from a different angle.

Thank-you for reading the story, sorry for deleting it, but check out my story my older guy. Hope to re-write it soon, maybe during the Christmas break. So keep and eye out.


End file.
